Honeymoon Stories
by overtherisingstar
Summary: Sequel to several stories. Read "Magnetic Forces Will Not Be Denied" first to understand this. This is about Lilium - Sesen - telling her new husband about her change and her life as a human, and she learns some things about her new husband as well.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. Don't sue me. My best friend and me are only having fun.**

**A/N: This is the Sequel to **_**Farewell, My Love**_**, **_**The Wilting of a Flower**_**, **_**Storytime**_** and **_**Magnetic Forces Will Not Be Denied**_**. You may have to read at least **_**Magnetic Forces Will Not Be Denied**_** to understand this. All these stories are co-written by my best friend and me. Enjoy!**

**Honeymoon Stories**

"So, you haven't told me much about your life before I met you," Alexei murmured. Alexei and Lilium were sitting in front of a campfire that they had lit just because of the coziness of it. It was their honeymoon, and Alexei celebrated the fact that he had gone ten years without human blood.

"Well, I grew up in Egypt as you well know," Lilium told him. "My name was Sesen then, I changed it to the latin version of it to blend in better. A war was raging all through my human life, and I guess that my upbringing reflected that. I had seven brothers and four sisters, but four of them didn't live to see adulthood. I was changed when I was bringing a basket of corn to my oldest brother, Yamanu. I ran into this vampire named Murtagh on the way, and he was crazy! I tried to get him to go away, so I said 'Bite me!'. You can imagine the consequences of that." She giggled softly.

Alexei shook his head, laughing too. "I always knew you were crazy," he joked. Lilium slapped his arm, a smile on her face.

"Watch it!" she said.

Alexei rubbed his arm, pouting, but not quite managing to hide his smile.

"What about you, then?" Lilium asked, giving him a seductive look. "I promise that if you tell me – thoroughly – about your human life, you'll get a reward later."

Alexei smiled, pecking her lips. "That sounds promising, love. Okay, where to start." He looked away thoughtfully. "Well, I was born in Russia, as you know. My family wasn't quite as large as yours." He smiled quickly at Lilium, who smiled encouragingly back. "I had only one brother, and two sisters. My sisters were the light of my family." He smiled wistfully at his memory of them. "Their names were Galina and Zhenya. My brother's name was Daniil. I was the oldest one in my family, but Zhenya and Daniil were the only ones who got children. Galina died when she was six, in an illness, I think. Despite that, she was the sweetest little girl when she was alive." He smiled gently.

"Zhenya never quite got over the loss of Galina; they were very close. Zhenya was only two years older than Galina, you see. I, as the oldest in the family, was fifteen, and Daniil was twelve.

"I was turned when I was twenty – I was out hunting. I was old enough that I had to help provide food for my family, and I was alone in the woods when it happened. My father had gone the other way; I was supposed to drive the quarry toward him. Suddenly, a woman stepped out from behind a tree. At the time, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." Alexei smiled at Lilium's scowl. "At the time, love, at the time," he reminded her.

Lilium smiled sheepishly. "Right. Go on."

"Well, I suppose she was thirsty, because she didn't wait or anything – she just threw herself over me. I would have become her dinner, if it wasn't for the werewolf that appeared at that exact moment. He was too late to save me, but he killed the vampire who bit me. I suppose he wasn't exactly interested in me – he left right after he killed the female." Alexei smiled wryly. "I was left to fend for myself in my new life."

Lilium gave him a sympathetic look and squeezed his arm in support. He smiled gratefully at her.

"I tried to go back to my family after a few years, once the raging thirst had stilled somewhat, but my father wouldn't even acknowledge me when he found out what I had become. My mother wanted to, I could tell, but she was afraid. Understandably so," he sighed. "And after that I just kind of traveled around – I didn't know what to do. That was why I tried so hard to find you, love," he added, smiling at Lilium. "So I wouldn't have to be alone anymore."

"I see," she murmured. "What happened to Daniil and Zhenya after you were turned?"

"I'm not really sure," he answered. "I know that they both married, but other than that... well, I was sort of ostracized at that point. They are all dead now, at any rate."

Lilium nodded sadly at that, and then she gave him a smile. "Well, you fulfilled your end of the bargain," she purred, "so now it's time I fulfill mine."

And that she did.

**A/N: Review! Oh, and Chrystal is with the Volturi right now, jus****t in case anybody (Chystal fans?) was/were wondering about where she is. Send her my way if you come across her.**


End file.
